


Unseen, Unheard

by Shadow_of_Quill



Series: Kinky Bingo Fics [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Earplugs, F/F, blindfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 06:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12227265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_of_Quill/pseuds/Shadow_of_Quill
Summary: Bit always tries to fill her Lady's requests.





	Unseen, Unheard

Bit tried not to whimper too loudly as her Lady settled the hood in place, double-checking that it blocked her eyes and ears the way it was meant to. She trusted her Lady with everything in her, but that didn't make the disorientation of being blinded and deafened any easier to bear. (It had taken a long time for her Lady to convince her that this wasn't a failure of hers.) This time, it was made worse by the whole-body bindings that dulled her sense of touch as well.

Her Lady rapped on Bit's shoulder quickly three times. _dot-dot-dot. S. What's your status?_

"Bleed," she said, unable to tell if her voice was shaking. She could have said wordsearch, and her Lady would have eased off, possibly undone her bindings completely. She could have said barbeque, and her Lady would have torn through everything to show her that she was safe, protected, that nothing would happen without her consent.

But her Lady wanted this, and Bit wanted to give her Lady everything she wanted. So she would lie still and listen to her own heartbeat and try not to give in to the panic she could feel at the edges of her mind.

Maybe her voice did shake, or maybe her Lady just knew her well enough to recognise her state of mind without that cue; either way, the hand that was on her shoulder trailed over her body instead of pulling away. Bit relaxed at the reassurance that her Lady was still watching over her, and let herself pay attention to the senses she _did_ still have.

She could feel her Lady's hand on her arm, and that she was lying horizontal on a flat surface (the bed her Lady had put her on). She could smell the coffee her Lady had been drinking as they prepared for this scene. She could taste - well, nothing. She opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out, expecting her impertinence to lead to it being seized and pinched.

Instead, the scent of coffee in the air became much stronger, and her Lady's tongue licked hers. Startled, Bit didn't think to hold back her moan, or try to control herself - she lifted her head, chasing after the contact, and tried to follow the coffee-flavoured tongue into her Lady's mouth.

Her efforts earned a hand to her forehead, pinning her down. She whined, licking at the air, trying to get more of her Lady's taste.

She could tell that _something_ was happening - her Lady was moving? - and then a wonderfully familiar scent filled her nose as pressure that she could easily recognise as her Lady's thighs settled on her cheeks, and Bit rocked up off the bed and buried her face in her Lady's crotch.

The hood didn't matter any more. Nor did the bindings. All that mattered was that perfect taste spilling down her tongue and spreading over her face. All that mattered was making her Lady come, and come again, and again.

(Bit wanted to give her Lady everything she wanted. And if her Lady wanted to hide how easily she could be overwhelmed by Bit's tongue, then Bit would submit to the hood, and the bindings, and anything else it took to make her Lady feel free to enjoy herself.)


End file.
